


El Regalo Perfecto

by AeternaNive



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, harugou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternaNive/pseuds/AeternaNive
Summary: Cuando Haruka aceptó ser parte de la extraña idea de Nagisa, no tenía ni idea del problema en el que se vería envuelto. Ahora debe encontrar el regalo perfecto, aunque eso signifique romper las reglas del juego. [One-shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaba).



> ¡Hola, pedacitos de amor!
> 
> Hoy vengo a dejarles este one-shot que preparé especialmente para desearles una muy feliz navidad. Este va dedicado a mi amiga Gaba, que siempre está para animarme (te adoro, preciosa), y a todas las personas que creen en los milagros del HaruGou (?) okno, a todas las personas que, con pequeñas acciones, hacen feliz a alguien máas: gracias por compartir su corazón de oro.
> 
> Por favor, disfruten la lectura.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club pertenecen a su autor, Kōji Ōji. Yo sólo los uso para cumplir las fantasías del fandom.

Cuando Haruka aceptó ser parte de la extraña idea de Nagisa, no tenía ni idea del problema en el que se vería envuelto. Miró hacia el techo y frunció el ceño, intentando recordar cómo había terminado así.

_Todo comenzó una semana antes de navidad. Nagisa había citado a una reunión del equipo de natación, con el pretexto de que tenía algo importante que decirles._

_—¿Recuerdan a mi vecina? La chica de la casa azul, que se mudó a los Estados Unidos justo antes de Rin-chan recibiera esa oferta del extranjero. Estaba tan enamorada de Mako-chan que no dejó de abrazarlo durante un buen rato antes de despedirse._

_Los demás lo miraron confundidos, mientras Makoto se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza, pero al rubio pareció no importarle._

_—La vi hace un par de días. Al parecer regresó a Japón para pasar esta época con su familia, aunque sus padres y hermanos también están en el extranjero, así que creo que tal vez sólo quería venir y recordar los viejos tiempos o algo así. Uno creería que volvió por Mako-chan, justo como prometió años atrás, pero al parecer tiene a un novio estadounidense, así que…_

_—¿Está respirando mientras habla? —preguntó Gou a Rei, en voz baja. Él se encogió de hombros con el mismo asombro de la pelirroja._

_—En fin—continuó el rubio—. Me contó un montón de cosas interesantes sobre la vida en el extranjero, y me dio una increíble idea. En ese punto hizo una pausa, como si se tratara de ese momento en que el protagonista de la película descifra la manera de salvar a la víctima y se convierte en un héroe. —¡Un intercambio de regalos! —levantó los brazos y sonrió ampliamente._

_El resto del equipo se miró entre sí, mientras Nagisa permanecía en la misma postura, cual caricatura. Finalmente suspiró._

_—En Occidente, en navidad, las personas intercambian regalos con sus amigos y familiares para demostrar su afecto, así que pensé que podemos tener nuestro propio intercambio en el club._

_—Ahhh— exclamaron los demás, entendiendo por fin._

_—Ahora —el rubio sacó una cajita con cuadritos de papel en su interior—. Esto tal vez parezca un poco rústico, pero debemos elegir a la persona a quien entregaremos el regalo. El regalo debe ser una sorpresa, así que no podrán decir nada al respecto hasta el día de navidad, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Los demás meditaron un momento y luego asintieron con una sonrisa. Parecía una buena manera de fortalecer los vínculos del equipo, dar un regalo especial a sus amigos._

Ya recordaba. En ese momento no pareció una mala idea, porque nunca le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que encontrar un regalo fuera tan difícil.

_Cada integrante del equipo tomó un papel de la caja y lo guardó con recelo: primero Makoto, luego Rei, Gou, Haru y finalmente Nagisa._

_—Muy bien, todos abran sus tarjetas._

_Según lo señalado por el líder de la reunión, todos abrieron a la par la tarjeta que contenía el nombre de su amigo secreto._

Fue entonces cuando comenzó.

_Miró sin pestañear la palabra escrita frente a él, con esa letra desordenada que caracterizaba a su amigo menor._

Miró de nuevo su mano, donde aún mantenía aquel pedazo de papel, pronunciando su nombre en silencio, como si estuviera leyéndolo por primera vez.

_GOU_.

¿Qué clase de regalo era apropiado para una chica? Si se tratara de cualquiera de sus compañeros, podría haber elegido un nuevo traje de baño o una prenda de vestir, incluso una nueva loción. Pero a una chica… ¿qué podría regalarle? Giró por enésima vez sobre sí mismo. ¿Un vestido? Pocas veces había visto a Gou vistiendo algo distinto al uniforme. Probablemente cualquier cosa se le vería bien, aunque eso no aseguraba que a ella le gustara (o le quedara a la medida). ¿Un nuevo silbato para dirigirlos en los entrenamientos? No, el que tenía funcionaba bien, y tenía valor sentimental para ella. ¿Una membresía en la tienda deportiva? No era deportista profesional, pero podría comprar sin límite esos horribles suplementos alimenticios que les daba… no, esa tampoco era una buena idea.

¿Cómo se suponía que resolviera aquello? No era como si tuviera mucha experiencia con las mujeres, y tampoco podía preguntarle directamente a Gou qué le gustaría recibir. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Rin; Él no era parte del intercambio, después de todo, y conocía bien a su hermana… pero probablemente pensaría mal de él, le mostraría los dientes afilados y le sugeriría un hábito de monja como regalo. Suspiró. Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido. Y fue sólo entre sueños donde encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas… al menos el comienzo.

_Un par de grandes ojos azules asomó detrás de la puerta de la cocina._

_—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó la mujer de cabellos negros, sin dejar de remover el contenido en el sartén._

_La mano del pequeño asomó también, justo debajo de la mirada. Finalmente, su ella se detuvo y lo miró._

_—¿Quieres ayudarme un poco? —sonrió, ofreciéndole la mano._

_Él asintió y salió de su escondite, listo para ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena. Le gustaba hacerlo, porque sabía lo mucho que ella disfrutaba cocinar (y él amaba su comida)._

_—¿Puedes traer la caballa, por favor?_

_El moreno corrió hasta la nevera y le tendió a la mujer un platón con tres pescados en él._

_—Muy bien, ¿qué sigue ahora? —preguntó, poniendo la caballa en el sartén._

_—Condimentos— respondió él con seguridad y los alcanzó para ella._

_—Seguro que serás un gran cocinero algún día— lo elogió, acariciándole el cabello._

_Haru no era lo que se conocía como un niño conversador, la mayoría de las personas pensaban que era demasiado reservado para su edad, pero su madre sabía bien que él era un niño curioso y sensible, sólo era necesario mirarlo para entenderlo; sus sonrisas, sus miradas, incluso sus silencios hablan por sí mismos a quien sabía prestarle atención; era un chico con muchos sueños y un corazón enorme, por eso estaba segura de que se convertiría en un hombre excelente. Bueno, todas las madres estaban seguras de eso, ¿cierto?_

_—¿Mamá? —llamó él, mirándola hacia arriba con una mezcla de nerviosismo y seriedad._

_—¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede, cariño?_

_Él frunció el ceño un momento, como intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas para formular su siguiente pregunta._

_—¿Qué clase de regalo hace feliz a una niña?_

_Su madre se puso en cuclillas, para verlo más de cerca._

_—¿Se trata de una niña que te gusta? —preguntó, dejando escapar un dejo de ternura y tal vez emoción en su voz._

_Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

_—Gou— se encogió de hombros— parece triste desde que Rin se marchó al extranjero._

_Se quedó ahí, mirándolo por un par de segundos, maravillada. Haru no había preguntado qué clase de regalo le gustaría a una niña, él había preguntado qué la haría feliz, porque eso era justamente lo que quería: hacerla sentir mejor. Fue entonces cuando supo que, incluso si todas las madres se sentían de la misma manera, era afortunada de tener a Haruka como hijo._

_—¿Sabes qué? —tomó sus manos, aún pequeñas, y le dio un beso en la frente—. El mejor regalo para una persona triste, es la compañía de sus seres queridos. Recuerda siempre lo importante que es contarle a los demás sobre tus sentimientos, igual que transmitirles tus buenos deseos._

_El integrante más joven de la familia apretó los labios._

_—Pero no puedo traer a Rin de vuelta—dijo, con cierta decepción._

_—Es cierto— su madre hizo una pausa, como si meditara el resto de sus opciones y, luego de un segundo, sonrió de vuelta, como quien ha tenido la mejor idea del mundo—. Pero tú estás aquí, ¿no? Los amigos también son importantes._

_Haru asintió, mirándola con ilusión._

_—¿Por qué no la invitas a comer? Prepararé algo delicioso para los dos, y luego podemos pasar el día en la playa, con la madre de Gou también._

_—¿Puedo ayudarte a preparar la comida?_

_—Por supuesto— respondió, luego de besarle nuevamente la frente._ Abrió los ojos despacio.

Después de recibir el consejo de su madre, Haru había invitado a Gou a comer y todos habían visitado la playa, juntos. "¿Eres feliz?" le preguntó, tímido, mientras admiraban el atardecer… ella no pudo decir nada, pero comenzó a sonreír más después de ese momento.

Nanase siguió su rutina: tomó un baño frío, preparó su desayuno, limpió la cocina, asistió a la escuela, escuchó a sus amigos discutir sobre sus mejores tiempos en la piscina y a Gou reprenderlos por alimentarse de forma poco saludable.

—¿Haru? ¿Estás bien? —Makoto se acercó hasta la orilla de la alberca, donde el moreno descansaba.

El aludido asintió despacio. No había dejado de pensar en aquel sueño, en la respuesta silenciosa de la pelirroja. Obviamente ya no era una niña, además Rin había regresado a Japón, pero si tenía que darle un regalo, lo mejor era encontrar uno que la hiciera feliz.

Luego de volver a casa, Haru cenó por su cuenta, hizo sus deberes y respondió el teléfono. Pocas personas lo sabían, pero una de las principales razones por las que tenía un móvil, eran sus padres: ellos llamaban puntuales para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, así que el moreno sólo se ocupaba de su teléfono celular en el momento justo de esa llamada.

—¿El club está yendo bien? —preguntó su madre, al otro lado de la línea.

—Hm— dijo él, a modo de respuesta.

—Me alegro mucho. Saluda a tus amigos por mí, ¿quieres? Tengo que irme ahora. Dulces sueños, Haru.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Haru? ¿Estás seguro de que está todo bien? ¿Gou-chan te reprendió por algo?

Aquel pequeño que se colaba en la cocina se había convertido en un joven independiente, sí, pero seguía siendo su hijo. Por más extraño que pudiera sonar, los silencios de Haru eran tan distintos, que podían darle más información que una declaración escrita.

—Necesito… un regalo— respondió finalmente, en apenas un aliento.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para quién? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Gou —¿Gou-chan? ¿Está triste de nuevo?

—Hmmm—lo pensó brevemente—.No lo creo.

Gou no era una niña frágil, Haru sabía muy bien eso. También estaba consciente de que aquel no era un regalo de consuelo. Pero no solamente las personas tristes pueden recibir cosas que las hagan sentir mejor, ¿verdad? Todos podemos ser un poquito más felices cada día, porque la felicidad no es una condición irremediable, no es algo que se alcance de un día para otro, como la mayoría de edad; la felicidad es un estado permanente en el corazón de las personas, uno que nunca llega a su fin.

—¿Quieres un consejo sobre qué regalo podría hacerla feliz?

—Hm.

—Bueno, es una jovencita ahora, así que debe tener prioridades distintas y tú la conoces mucho mejor que yo. Sólo piensa en algo que realmente le guste, algo que le emocione y encontrarás la respuesta. ¿Recuerdas cómo le gustaba jugar en la playa cuando era niña? Corría de un lado a otro, dejando sus huellas sobre la arena y se divertía observando cómo desaparecían al subir la marea. Era realmente tierna— la escuchó reír bajito detrás del teléfono.

—Algo que realmente le guste—repitió, meditabundo.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás el regalo perfecto para ella— lo animó—. Buenas noches, Haru.

—Buenas noches.

Luego de colgar, se dejó caer sobre su cama, con la vista fija en la ventana. ¿Qué le gustaba a Gou? Intentó pensar en las cosas que ponían emoción en su rostro, y por alguna razón llegó a una sola conclusión: MÚSCULOS. El rostro de Gou siempre se iluminaba cuando veía a un chico con músculos perfectos, pero entonces…

_—Y ahora, detrás de la cortina número tres—anunció Nagisa, quien vestía un traje de pingüino y brillaba bajo los reflectores—, tenemos el regalo de Haru-chan. ¿Estás lista, Gou-chan?_

_En primera fila, Gou asentía con emoción._

_—¡Veamos el regalo!_

_La cortina se elevó con un sonido seco. Los reflectores viajaron del rostro del rubio al aparador detrás del enorme pedazo de tela, donde Haru posaba con su traje de baño._

_—¡Músculos!_

_La multitud aplaudió enardecida mientras Gou…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sudando en frío, con la respiración agitada. Suspiró con alivio luego de un segundo.

_Un sueño._

Ya era suficiente. De pronto parecía que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, que comenzaba a afectarle hasta el sueño. Necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Gou-chan? —cuestionó Makoto—. ¿Por eso has estado tan preocupado últimamente?

Haru asintió, sin entender por qué su amigo sonreía de esa manera.

—Veamos—el castaño rodó los ojos, buscando una forma de hacerlo sencillo para Nanase—. ¿Qué dirías si alguien te preguntara por Gou-chan? ¿Cómo la describirías?

Lo miró dudoso, pero Makoto insistió.

—Ella habla mucho.

Tachibana asintió, motivándolo a seguir.

—Es espontánea y tiene ideas extrañas— recordó su sueño sobre los músculos con cierta incomodidad—, pero… siempre se preocupa por nosotros, por eso nos obliga a comer esos horribles suplementos y a entrenar tanto.

Repentinamente, la mirada de Haru cambió, se volvió más clara, centrada. Ya lo tenía.

_El regalo perfecto._

Tuvo que romper un par de reglas para prepararlo, pero estaba seguro de que así debía ser.

El resto de la semana fluyó tan gentil como atareado, entre preparativos, entrenamientos y exámenes escolares.

Cuando el día por fin llegó, todos aparecieron con sus respectivos regalos en una vieja estación de tren.

—Creí que íbamos a reunirnos en casa de Haruka-senpai—observó Gou, al llegar.

—Haru-chan nos pidió que cambiáramos el lugar—explicó Nagisa, con una actitud sospechosa

—¿Por qué? —la pelirroja lo analizó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si de esa manera pudiera leerle la mente.

—Tu regalo— intervino Makoto, mostrándole un pañuelo—. Lo siento, Gou-chan, pero ahora tenemos que cubrirte los ojos. Haru está esperándonos.

Ciertamente no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando, cosa que le disgustaba ligeramente, pero confiaba en sus amigos, y su Haru había planeado aquello, seguro tendría una buena razón, así que finalmente cedió.

La guiaron por alrededor de cinco minutos, sosteniendo sus manos en todo momento para darle seguridad. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, no les tomó demasiado tiempo retirarle la venda.

—Aquí es.

Se encontraban en la playa. Frente a ella, esperaba una canasta de picnic acompañada por sombrillas de playa, pelotas inflables, toallas y cubetas de arena.

—¿Qué… es esto? —balbuceó, intrigada.

—Haru nos hizo pensar sobre lo mucho que has hecho por nosotros durante este tiempo— comenzó a explicar el capitán del equipo.

—Siempre estás preocupándote por nuestra salud, por mejorar nuestros tiempos y notas escolares— continuó Nagisa.

—Pero, al parecer, no nos habíamos tomado el tiempo de agradecerlo— concluyó Rei.

—Así que Haru organizó un bonito picnic en la playa para ti. Nosotros mismos preparamos la comida, basándonos en las tablas nutricionales de nuestro entrenamiento. —Chicos…—la pelirroja parecía tan conmovida, que apenas si podía hablar.

—Aún te gusta la playa, ¿cierto? —la conocida voz apareció detrás de ellos.

—¡Onii-chan!

—Él incluso trajo a Rin-chan-san al picnic—alardeó Rei.

Haru estaba al lado de Rin, con una bolsa roja de papel entre las manos.

—Feliz navidad—dijo, extendiéndole la bolsa como un último regalo.

—Gracias, senpai— respondió ella, con un sentimiento que surgía directamente desde su corazón. No preguntó qué había en la bolsa, porque el regalo que había recibido era ya perfecto.

—Supusimos que no traerías un traje de baño contigo, así que compramos uno— explicó Rin, interrumpiendo el encuentro de miradas entre su hermana y el delfín.

—Un traje de buzo— complementó Nanase, culpando claramente al hermano sobreprotector de ello.

A pesar de eso, Gou Matsuoka sonrió ampliamente. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho en un momento así?

El intercambio continuó, lleno de emoción; Nagisa recibió un bonito muñeco de peluche con forma de pingüino, Rei se hizo con un libro sobre las aplicaciones de la ciencia en el deporte, Makoto con un sombrero que combinaba perfectamente con su ropa y Haru, por supuesto, con un novedoso traje de baño.

Luego de comer, la mayor parte del equipo se reunió para jugar entre las olas del cálido mar.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí— la pelirroja suspiró, mirando a sus amigos correr de un lado a otro a la orilla de la playa.

A su lado, Haru la miraba de soslayo.

—Lo soy— respondió ella, como leyéndole la mente. Lo miró con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro—. Soy feliz… Lamento no haber podido decirlo aquel día.

Él la miró de lleno. No pensaba que recordara eso, o que le diera importancia, pero de alguna manera le alegraba que lo hiciera.

—Supongo que estaba muy abrumada por la partida de Rin, pero incluso entonces, tu invitación me hizo sentir mucho mejor— explicó.

Haru no respondió nada más. No necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? —sugirió la chica, luego de un minuto. Cuando giró el rostro hacia él, ya estaba sacándose la ropa para dejar a la vista su traje de baño. Se quedó sentada sobre la arena un momento, admirando su perfecta figura.

Sí, definitivamente había recibido el regalo perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ta da! ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> La verdad es que aún ahora no estoy muy segura del resultado, porque de repente siento que me quedó medio cursi y, como siempre, espero haber respetado la esencia de los personajes.
> 
> Independientemente de eso, espero realmente que les haya gustado.
> 
> Les mando ahora toda mi buena vibra para esta navidad, y espero que sus vidas estén llenas siempre de regalos perfectos, de esos que te hacen un poquito más feliz cada día.
> 
> Coman mucho en honor a Nagisa durante estas fiestas (?).
> 
> Besos y abrazos apapachadores para todxs. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
